No need for tea, time for coffee
by MissEmmaSarah
Summary: Ginny is with Luna and happy. Harry is with Draco and even happier. But what happens when theres a wedding to plan. What does the future hold for the couples? Sequel(ish) to and set in same AU as ‘All Fixed With Tea’
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is set in same AU as "All Fixed With Tea" and does follow on from the story lines in there. BUT I have tried to write this so it could be read separately. All reviews, follows and favs much appreciated. Writings this is a passion I've recently found. I'll upload as I can, hopefully once a day.**

 **Disclaimer: I own no rights to Harry Potter, film or books, they are all J K Rowlings.**

Word count without A/N: 690

Prologue: 

Summer 1998

 _Harry stood nervously in the kitchen talking to Kreacher as he prepared the food for the evening,_

" _Are you sure this is her favourite meal?" Harry said nervously._

" _Yes" replied Kreacher, "I specifically asked Dobby what always needed replacing near Ginny's section on the Gryffindor table and this was it Master"_

 _Kreacher laid the table in the dining room and soon the smells of roast chicken, roast potatoes with vegetables and a pudding of Jam Roly Poly with custard filled the house._

 _The knock came on the door not long after. Ginny stood there looking radiant and as Harry welcomed her in she took stock of the rooms around her, she couldn't believe the transformation having not stepped through the door since they left after Sirius's death._

" _Wow Harry, this place looks wonderful now, not very you, but clean and homely" stated Ginny._

 _Harry was being modest and wouldn't take credit, instead directing Ginny's attention to Kreacher, who had appeared to inform them dinner was ready._

 _The meal went well, and conversation flowed between the two of them. It was once the meal was finished and Harry lead Ginny to the lounge looking at fulfilling the Ps on his letter that the atmosphere changed. They settled on the sofa and Harry gently placed his arm round her, drawing her closer,_ _his lips finding their familiar place on hers, whilst his hand slowly moved lower looking at exploring new areas. As he moved though something in his head felt wrong. It was like being with his sister, but then he put that to the back of his mind, this was his best friends sister, of course they were close, so he went to try again._

 _Meanwhile Ginny's hand moved to his waist, her fingers lightly stroking his side. But then the same thoughts ran through her head, this felt wrong. They both pulled away and looked into each others eyes, and at that exact time the both came to the same conclusion, the spark had died. The clumsily untangled themselves and shortly after Ginny departed, less than 10 words had been said after the incident._

 _What neither of the realised was the reason behind the change…..._

Ginny got home to The Burrow, she went straight upstairs to her room. Ignoring the calls of her name from her parents, siblings and Hermione. She needed to be alone. What had just happened?! She had been fixated with Harry since his first year in Hogwarts, before she was even a student. The morning back in 1991 when he'd shyly asked her mum how to get on to the platform, she would never forget that morning. Then when he saved her with Ron's help from the Chamber of Secrets, she still blushed scarlet when she thought of those first years and her behaviour towards him. Then when Harry wasn't reciprocating her feelings she'd thought it was because of his friendship with Ron, so she had dated other boys, but that hadn't felt right either, but again she put that down to them not being Harry. Then Harry had kissed her. Properly kissed her. It was like fantasy becoming reality. But they never got chance to take it further before he went off to fight the war, leaving her behind 'For her own good. To protect her'.

And now, finally, with the war over she'd thought they could be back on track. Have a real relationship. Go on dates. Walk in the park. Sit and read in front of a log fire. But it didn't happen. The feeling of wrongness. Ginny felt a shiver run through her body. She felt bad not saying anything before she departed but what could she have said? Because in Ginny's head this wasn't to do with Harry anymore, this was about her. The old adage 'Its not you, it's me' really did apply in this situation.

So Ginny got out a quill and some parchment, took advantage of her birthday the previous week to magic herself a cup of coffee, sat by her window and wrote to the one person she thought might understand.

 _Luna,_

 _Help! Disaster! I think I've just split up with Harry, for good._

 _So this is what happened..._


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry for delaying in posting and for short word count. Chapter 2 already in my head and looks to be heading for a much longer chapter.**

Word count without A/N: 791

Chapter 1

Christmas 1998

Ginny stood shocked as the words left Luna's mouth.

Girlfriend.

The disco was in full swing around them. "Drop Down Dobby" has proved to be vastly popular, and although they only had enough songs for one set, the band had agreed after the first set that if the crowd wanted more they could switch the order of the songs round and play again. George has nipped off to see McGonagall, who was all in favour of the plan, saving her the pupils staging a revolt at not hearing more from the band. Plus, McGonagall had thought as George headed back to the band with the good news, it was nice to see George smiling again, she felt vastly proud of one of her ex-house students for handling the fall out from the war as well as he had. She was proud of all her students for that point in fact, but more so George.

George didn't see Ginny being accosted. Harry had but Luna got there first, for which Ginny felt relieved. After the fated summer of awkwardness and the letters to Luna that followed the women had grown even closer. Now in their official 7th year they shared a lot of classes with each other, and the 8th year returnees. Luna such by her side at all times, saving Ginny the embarrassment of having Harry try make small talk.

Things had improved between her and Harry, they were much more civil and relaxed with each other than Ginny had thought possible. That was until she saw Harry and Draco in the corridors together. She had spotted the sly glances between them and the waiting for each other as they packed up at the end of classes. She knew she should have felt jealous but in reality she couldn't help but smile.

That old adage of "it's not you, it's me" was definitely true, no wonder it didn't feel right at Grimmauld Place in summer, she didn't have the anatomy Harry desired. And now, after a few months to think with Luna by her side, Ginny was pretty sure that Harry had anatomy she didn't want either.

But _Girlfriend_. Her and Luna hadn't talked about that yet. Yes, they had shared intimate moments, talked about things neither had voiced before. They had grown very close, spending free periods and weekends together. But everyone, including Ginny, had just thought the friendship had become more solid after tackling the war together. But maybe...

Ginny let Luna lead her to the dance floor and away from the disgusting boy who thought his tongue had any right to be near her mouth. Once they were safely in the middle of the crowd Ginny leant close to speak in Luna's ear, trying desperate to be heard over the band,

"What was that all about? Saying girlfriend? Is that what you think this is?" Ginny asked rapidly.

"No," replied Luna "well not yet anyway. I just wanted to offer you a peaceful evening. What boy is going to try dance with you when 'that strange Quibbler' girl is near. I know what they still say about me, they're afraid I'll start talking about nargles, so they'll leave you in pace if I'm here."

Ginny listened as Luna spoke. Surprise etched on her face,

"Not yet?" stuttered Ginny

The pair continued to dance to familiar tunes of the band. Ginny looked around for any familiar faces but they were all having their own fun. Ron and Hermione were at the front of the stage, stood with an incredibly proud and bouncy Dobby. Harry and Draco, after heading to the dance floor at the same time as the girls, had moved slightly further away from the girls during the conversation to offer them some privacy. Harry had seen and understood the look of confused realisation that crossed Ginny's face, having gone through the same himself.

Luna looked disappointed as Ginny searched for a way to escape the conversation. The look wasn't missed by Ginny who quickly grabbed Luna's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Sorry, you're right. Thank you for the escape and the peace you've provided. I love it. And the not yet, think we can talk about that tomorrow on the train, just the two of us?"

Luna gave Ginny's hand a reassuring squeeze back.

"I'd love that" replied Luna with a smile.

The air cleared of any miscommunication the girls headed towards the front to join Ron and Hermione with Dobby. Harry and Draco appearing not long after. They made up a regular looking group of friends and relatives, little did the rest of the school know how much things had changed, and would continue to change in the coming months...


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

New Years Eve 1999 into 2000

The party to welcome in the New Millennium was set to be the party to end all parties.

Ginny and Luna had been sent a fancy invite the day after Boxing Day. They knew straight away who it was from, as Harry's owl, a soft tawny owl lovingly named Patches (due to his mottled colouring), with multiple envelopes attached in a little pouch came towards the kitchen and settled on the window sill. There was one for everyone; Molly Arthur, Ginny Luna, Ron Hermione, George and Percy (Harry had also sent Draco's owl off with invites for the other Weasleys - Bill Fleur and Charlie, everyone was invited).

 _ **Harry and Draco warmly invite you to Grimmauld Place on the 31st December 1999 to celebrate their Engagement and welcome in 2000. Fun begins at 8pm. Hope you can all attend. Love the Happy Couple xx**_

Molly promptly burst into tears, shortly followed by Hermione, who rushed over to hug the older woman. Ginny stood looking at Luna, happy that they had all found their own personal happiness. A lot had changed since the disco last Christmas...

The day after the disco all trunks were packed and they headed towards the station. Emotions were running high and there was a lot which still remained unsaid between the two new couples. With many students opting to celebrate the first disaster free Christmas at Hogwarts with their friends, the train was quieter than normal. The three couples spilt off into their own compartments, desperate for time to talk through the events of the last 24 hours. Ron kept making shocked statements at Hermione about how he hadn't realised what was going on, while Hermione had tried to explain the softer aspects of emotions and relationships to him (Ron had never been much of a romantic and Hermione had long ago come to terms with this, well who needed romance when he was a force of nature in bed?!).

Harry and Draco sat to talk about how they had both been so unsure, how neither thought the other felt the same. They talked about all the events from after the battle up to the disco, looking at how both of them had interpreted it differently. They were glad they had the evening to carry on the discussion in the privacy of Harry's home, little 4th years kept walking past and peering in the widow after seeing them both together at the disco and conversation was stilted and broken. Eventually they decided to give up on talking and went to join the others in one compartment so they could all discuss the disco together, have a laugh at who'd worn what and the normal school related gossip. Ron didn't seem to be able to make eye contact with Draco or Harry, there was a tension in the compartment but that was to be expected after last nights revelations, Harry thought, concerned he could be losing Ron as his closest and oldest friend.

Ginny and Luna found themselves tucked away in a compartment at the back of the train, no foot traffic walked past their compartment as they got comfy for a much needed talk about last nights words and events.

"You seemed shocked last night" stated Luna, "after all the owls in summer and the last few months of talking and spending time together after class, it didn't seem right to ignore what is going on any longer, I'm sorry if you felt it too forward"

Ginny hung her head as she processed the thoughts,

"It's not that Luna," she said, lifting her head to make eye contact. "It's just I never realised or put a label on what I felt for you. I knew it was more than friendship. Ever since the days in summer where I had to borrow owls once Pig got to tired to fly anymore notes to you"

The pair smiled remembering that time. After the awkward night with Harry the first thing Ginny had done was write to Luna, they exchanged notes late into the night and all the next day, going through every theory possible as to why it hadn't worked out between the couple. But, midway through the tone of the notes had changed, turning more flirty and about feelings in general. Pig, Pigwidgeon in full, was Ron's owl that Ginny had borrowed, originally to send one letter, however the owl had become tired with all the flying backwards and forwards with replies and with Harry having sent a note to Ron and Hermione about the journey to Hogwarts, Ginny had borrowed Patches to continue her talks with Luna.

Ginny and Luna continued to smile at each other as they both silently reminisced about the last 6 months.

"I'd be proud to be your girlfriend Luna" Ginny confirmed firmly, "let's go break the news to the others, if the lunch trolley arrives least Ron can eat chocolate to get over the shock". Laughing they left the compartment.

Ginny and Luna went to join the other 4 as the train headed further south,

 _Hermione asked Ginny and Luna about the fake "coupling" of last night, however that seemed to add further to the tension in their compartment._

 _"Erm about that" mumble Ginny, "I don't think it was fake"_

 _Luna was smiling sweetly towards the red head, offering silent encouragement._

 _"Ron, I know it was hard enough when you saw Harry dancing with Draco, but I need you to know that I haven't been happy for a while. There was this awkward moment with Harry in summer"_

 _Harry cut in sharply "we don't need to mention that, thanks Ginny"_

 _"and well, I think, no I know, that I have feelings for Luna. Please don't spill to mum and dad yet, let me adjust myself first, please?"_

 _Ron was stunned. No wonder things between his best friend and his sister hadn't worked out, they both liked their own gender. Ron breathed a sigh of relief,_

 _"Thank unicorn for that, I kept blaming myself, kept thinking you two not getting intimate was in case it upset me, and thats was why you didn't last. Phew"_

 _The room burst into laughter, all tension dispelled._

And so, everyone found themselves at Grimmauld Place. Molly, Arthur and the other Weasleys hadn't been since The Order had to vacate and Ginny hadn't been since the previous summer. The house looked amazing with all the house colours used in the redecorating, Harry and Draco really transformed the place, making the house their own, it was definitely now a home. They had also added party decorations around the ceilings and walls, the lounge furniture had been pushed against the sides of the room and a long table was set out with food and drinks.

Ginny and Luna walked in hand in hand, they had opened up to Molly about the relationship in the summer, the day of all the NEWT results. However before they could fully enter the room Harry and Draco descended on them.

"Please will you be wedding planners for us" the pair spoke in unison, Harry and Draco not managing to contain the grins and excitement any longer.

Ginny and Luna were both successful in their own rights. Ginny was playing professional Quidditch for the Holyhead Harpies, training during the week and matches at weekends, she loved been paid for something she was good at, and her team were on a fantastic winning streak. Luna had taken over the Quibbler from her father and spent her time editing what her reporters sent her. She still had the 'odd' articles in there, however lately she kept getting exclusive interviews with her girlfriends team mates to further the papers reputation.

Despite their careers they both had a passion and a flare for events. With Luna's alternative take on things and Ginny's ability to understand people and organise manoeuvres, they had started a business. It had only started out small, planning Teddy's birthday party, but word soon spread and they were now very much in demand in the wizarding world when it came to events. They loved what they did, especially when they knew the people the event was for, they could make it more personal. This was going to be an incredibly fun event to plan, and attend.

Ginny and Luna rushed forward and hugged both gents,

"We would be honoured too" said Luna,

"We will make it an event never to be forgotten" said Ginny

"Drinks" shouted Ron, joining in with the excitement and celebrations.

Everyone made their way to the table and helped themselves to a drink, the last of the guest arriving and grabbing a drink of their own.

"A toast" Arthur announced "to the New Year, to family, friends and love"

There was a chorus of hip hip hoorays and hugging all round before the party started in full swing.

George had brought his acoustic guitar and started a sing along. Dobby had nipped in to refill the drinks on the table but hearing George stayed and started dancing along. Kreacher came to see what was taking the elf so long but seeing the joy on his face didn't interrupt, he didn't leave either, but stood near the drinks table swaying along the the rhythm.

The hours passed in a blur of talk and laughter. Everyone was relieved that the past wasn't interfering with the futures they had carved out for themselves. Molly was grinning, a few fire whiskeys had given her a rosy glow, as she looked around the room at all her family in one place. Her heart still aches for Fred and she still wished he could be here, however that didn't take away from the love and joy she felt for the people here this evening, even Draco, how if you'd asked her years ago she would never have seen as part of her family, now though she couldn't imagine him not being a part of it.

As midnight drew nearer Harry encouraged everyone to refill their glasses ready for the toast. George then asked everyone to come outside, him and Ron had vanished for half an hour and now reappeared.

The grandfather clock struck midnight as the group stood outside. George whisper a message to Fred as he lit the first fire work. 2000 was welcomed in with a bang at Grimmauld Place.

Ginny and Luna kissed as the fire work exploded over head.

"First planning Harry and Draco's wedding, then maybe we could plan our engagement?" Ginny murmured in her girlfriends ear as they pulled apart ,

Luna let out a squeal, she didn't have words for how she felt.

This was going to be an amazing year.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: So it's been over 3 months (31/01/18 last update to be exact) since I updated anything and for that I apologise. I've had health issues alongside a busy work schedule, plus I kept getting sidetracked reading others fanfic's (JasperxBella is a new love - please see my favourited stories for more info). But reading others work gave me the bug again to get this finished. So rather than keep delaying things I'm writing chapters 3-5 to post in quick succession. I always had the outline and I've stuck to the original idea I had. I've not had a beta for this or my first story (All Fixed With Tea) so I apologise for any mistakes. Hope everyone enjoys. Please review, fav or follow if you enjoy. For now here's the next chapter of No Time For Tea, Time For Coffee xx**

Word count without A/N: 1689

Chapter 3

Summer 2000

The day of the wedding had finally arrived.

It had been a squeeze to get things planned in the 7 months the men asked for but the excitement oozing from Harry and Draco was infectious and somehow they had made it to the day.

24th June 2000.

The Saturday after Hogwarts finished for the summer.

At first the school year wasn't meant to affect when the wedding was held, however the more that planning got under way the more everyone realised that the teachers who had supported and encouraged the couple should be there to witness and celebrate too.

Ginny was shattered. The end of the school term also meant the end of the Quid ditch season and she had been practicing nightly for the last couple of months, on top of the wedding to plan. Luna had been able to free up more time, however time for the two of them was at a minimum. They did finally get a Sunday afternoon at the start of June to catch up and take a well-deserved day off...

Ginny and Luna lounged on the grass in Princes Garden in Edinburgh. They had snuck off for the weekend under the rouse of saying they were checking out possible honeymoon options, when really they both just needed a break. In fairness, they had spent Saturday taking a look at the muggle entertainment options - The Castle, The Dungeons and Mary King's Close. Harry and Draco had decided on a quiet honeymoon, they never knew when work would need them, even with them both booking 3 weeks off work around the wedding.

But now it was time for the ladies to spend some quality time together. Having nipped to a muggle coffee shop they laid on the grass admiring the city. Neither wanted to break the silence, yet both could tell the other had something important to say. Neither yet realised they both wanted to say the same thing,

"You know I love you" they said in unison before breaking out giggling.

"You go first," replied Luna, apologetic but not in fear of what her partner was about to say, she knew they thought similar and had guessed at what was coming.

"I think we should wait," Ginny blurted quickly, before she lost her nerve, "I don't want to steal their thunder and announce our engagement at the wedding like we first planned. I want the announcement to be solely about us, just as the wedding should be entirely about them."

Ginny's shoulders slumped in defeat, now she had that off her chest. She hung her head, worried over Luna's response.

Luna gently tipped her partners chin up, starring lovingly into her eyes,

"You took the words out of my mouth", replied Luna.

The pair launch themselves at each other into a tight embrace, knowing that the acknowledgement made no difference to their feelings or where their relationship was heading.

They knew they were meant to be together, forever. Everyone could see it and could agree, both families were ecstatic when they had started dating and couldn't contain their joy for the pair when they announced at Easter that they were moving in together, right round the corner from The Burrow. It had been a hectic move, on top of work commitments and the wedding planning. Oh the wedding planning...

Harry and Draco had been no help at all. Absolutely none. Neither of them cared about the look of the day - flowers, outfits, food, and evening entertainment - all they cared about was dedicating themselves officially together forever. So the planning fell whole heartedly to Ginny and Luna.

Thankfully the ladies knew the pair well, knew what they liked and disliked. Plus every decision was run past Harry and Draco before being finalised. That had led to many late nights, oh they weren't meant to be, supposedly an evening meal whilst discussing the plans. Somehow though more wine was always drunk than they had planned, leading to sore heads and unproductive work days after.

Finally it was sorted. And now the day of the wedding was here, and the venue looked stunning.

Picking the venue had actually been one of the simplest aspect, the place they had both felt at home. Where they had found each other and they had a shared history. Hogwarts.

The Great Hall had been beautifully decorated and looked nothing like the dining room or exam hall that people were used to.

Luna had come up with the theme for the wedding to match the venue, no singular colour but instead the 8 colours to represent the houses. She had then sourced stunning dress robes to address the linking of the two men and their original houses. Harry's robes were similar to the ones from the Christmas Disco that started the relationship, this time rather than being deep blue they were Scarlet robes with silver trim and Draco's robes were a Deep Green with gold trim. Alongside the theme showing through in the colour of the robes the layout continued with the theme. There were rows of chairs facing towards where the teachers table normally would be, each row with bows attached which were pale pastel versions of the house colours, alternating up the aisle: Baby Pink, Gold, Pastel Green, Silver, Baby Blue, Bronze, Pale Yellow and a Pale Grey (for the black of Hufflepuff). On the end of each row there was also a Lily, delicately placed in the centre of the bow.

Luna and Ginny had spoken to the pair in depth about best men and their entrances to the hall. Ginny, being surrounded by family found it hard to plan a wedding where family, in the traditional sense, had no role. Apart from distant relatives the only close blood relative in attendance would be Draco's mother. Luna, having a similar background to Harry, having lost one parent, could sympathise. The easiest aspect had been the page boy, with Teddy having family ties to both men he was dressed in a small version of The House of Dumbledore robes that the men had worn in 8th year. Finally, it was decided that Ron would be Harry's best man and much too many peoples surprise, George would be Draco's. The pair had grown close during Draco's visits to The Burrow, George was able to feel grief around Draco whilst Draco began letting himself relax more around George and enjoyed the practical jokes. Then came the choice of how to enter. Finally it was decided, Narcissa would walk Draco down the aisle and Molly would walk Harry down to join him.

With all four men now at the front of the hall the wedding began. Hermione had been asked to officiate and stood at the front in dress robes to reflect both men, a rose gold colour robe with deep green trim.

Luna and Ginny were sat at the front and watched through teary eyes as their vision came together. The decor matched both men spectacularly and everything was running to time. The only thing they had not helped with had been the vows, both men wrote those themselves and had kept them hidden from all involved in the planning and the wedding till the ceremony.

Harry started first,

"The road we have travelled has been tough. We spent years thinking we were on the opposite sides. Yet we have come to realise the side we belong on is each other's. I promise to remember that neither one of us is perfect and strive to remember each and every day that we are perfect for each other."

Draco, took a deep steadying breathe before he began,

"Because of you, I have learnt how to laugh again. I remembered how to smile and I dare to dream more than I ever have. From the day I laid eyes on you getting your first Hogwarts robes I have wanted to know you more, and now we have forever to continue on the journey together."

Loud sobs echoed from around the hall, Molly and Narcissa holding each other tightly openly wept.

Hermione finished with the official parts of the ceremony and asked Teddy to step forward with the rings. Both men smiling at each other never broke eye contact and rings were exchanged and they became united, sealed with a kiss.

The wedding party and all their guests heading out from The Great Hall into the ground where champagne was served and people were able to mingle.

Harry and Draco headed straight for Luna and Ginny, who state on a bench under a flower arch beaming at their achievements and content in their own love and that of those around them. Once together hugs were exchanged, with no one having the words to describe how perfect the day was.

Luna and Ginny had one final surprise for the pair. As the meal drew to an end and tables cleared to the edge of the room for the dance floor, Ginny began giggling and Luna wasn't far behind. For as they began Harry and then Draco realised a tradition they had not discussed in any wedding planning, the first dance. As Hermione announced to the room that the first dance would begin momentarily the men made a slow walk to the dance floor, filled with uncertainty. They needn't have worried. As they reached the centre of the Dance floor George appeared on the stage that had replaced the alter at the front of The Hall, he was followed out by the rest of Drop Down Dobby and the opening bars of the first song then men had danced to together began. The band played throughout the evening, taking short interludes before continuing, sometimes with guests joining them to play or sing cover songs.

Luna and Ginny managed to finally escape everyone's congratulations of the day around 11pm and hid at a small table in the dark back corner of the room.

Luna leaned towards her girlfriend, grinning widely and whispered sweetly,

"This time next year, we will have enjoyed all this for ourselves and I'll be able to call you my wife."


End file.
